Manhunt
Manhunt is a video game developed by Rockstar Games that actually happened in 2003. The game was released in North America and Europe for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and Wii on October 31, 2003. It was released on November 9, 2015 for the PC. It was originally scheduled for release in July, but it was suspended by Take-Two due to a rating rejection in the United Kingdom and Ireland and an AO rating in the United States for being too violent. On August 24, it was announced that Rockstar submitted a modified version of the game, which was re-rated with an M by the ESRB and allowed for an October 31, 2003 release date in North America. It was, however, released in some stores on October 29, 2003. This modified version was again rejected by the British Board of Film Classification; Rockstar won its appeal against this rejection on December 10, 2004, but the BBFC challenged that decision through the courts. On January 25, 2010 the BBFC won their case in the High Court that the game had been approved for release on a misinterpretation of the law. The VAC however approved the game for release a second time on March 14. Gameplay Manhunt is a third-person stealth action and horror game. The game consists of twelve levels. Players survive the levels by dispatching enemy gangs and hunters, occasionally with firearms or primarily by stealthily executing them in bloody over-the-top ways. Over the course of the game, the player uses a wide variety of weapons, ranging from shards, baseball bats, crowbars, and all sorts of bladed items to firearms later on in the game. If the player takes a beating, painkillers and pills can be found which replenish health. The player can strike walls or throw items such as bottles, cans, bricks, and severed heads to make noise to distract gang members. Manhunt also makes use of the PlayStation 2's optional USB Microphone and the Xbox Live microphone feature on the Xbox version of the game. When such a device is connected, the player can use the sound of his or her own voice to distract in-game enemies. Pretty cool, huh? No, it really isn't. Story In the year 1996, the secret society known as the Dixmor Project dealt with a top secret weapon experiment which was led by Dr. Whyte, Dr. Stroker and Dr. Pickman. Everything looked to be going well until the Project suddenly had its government funding cut due to its controversial work methods, which meant that the Project would be shut down indefinitely. Dr. Pickman believed he was close to a breakthrough and decided to do one last experiment, however he needed a subject in order to carry out his work. Daniel Lamb volunteered to become one of the many subjects for the harsh experiments. Six years later, Daniel finds himself locked away, with no memory of who he is or his past. Due to a defect in the treatment, unforeseen side effects begin to appear in many of the subjects. It was decided to hide those with side effects in Dixmor Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Finding himself locked away in the asylum, Daniel begins to question his own sanity and if in fact his family and his life before being put into the asylum actually existed. Just at that moment of doubt a storm knocks out the power in the asylum resulting in the security system shutting down and freeing the inmates from their cells, causing a huge riot. Inmate Leo Kasper decides this would be a perfect time to escape the asylum and urges Lamb to follow his awesome lead. The two then escaped the asylum in search for Daniel's past. Their first stop is a now abandoned house which once belonged to Danny. He finds a drug there which helps him remember some of his past, but not all. Afterwards, Daniel and Leo go on a killing rampage in Cottonmouth to uncover the secrets of Daniel's past. Gangs *Dixmor Doctors *Dixmor Inmates *Legion *Spys *Bloodhunts *Pervs *Red Kings *CPD & SWAT *Project Militia *Dixmor Scientists *Rich Boys Category:Games Category:Real Ideas Category:Manhunt Category:Scary! Category:!